Am I forgiven?
by cassie2000
Summary: It had been ages sence brambleclaw had talked, looked and gone on patrol with me... Please read! This is my first story enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Why me, why

**Hi this is my first story please read and review!Well hear goes.**

SQIURLFLIGHT POV

It had been moons sense Brambleclaw had talked, looked and gone on patrol with me. Firestar was extremely sick and on his last life the clan was worried. It's just pat sunrise and brambleclaw had just finished sending out the patrols for the day he gave every body else a hunting or border patrol "What about me?" I asked," can we go hunting? He thought for a heartbeat then replied,"fine we can go hunting". He actually said 'yes' well kind of at least it's better than nothing. At least he talked to me.

Brambleclaw's pov

I had sent out all the patrols for the day when sqiurlflight asked" What about me?" Umm what do say to that liar? I don't want anything to do with her, well yes I still love her but she lied to me her old mate about leafpools kits calling them our kits."Can we go hunting?" she asked. It took me a few seconds to answer," Fine we can go hunting". Once out into the forest I headed towards the windclan border almost instantly I smelt vole, doping into a hunters crouch and crept forward. Scuffling in the grass was the plump vole. That would be big enough to feed daisy.

Wagging my hunches I pounced landing strait on the vole bitting its neck killing it instantly. Giving thanks to starclan I turned around to see sqiurlflight behind me sitting down. Then she said "We need to talk."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. If I can get at least 1 review I will continue writing this story. **


	2. The truth is better than lies

**Okay I got two reviews so I'm happy. Hope you fans enjoy chapter 2.**

**Brambleclaw's pov.**

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked more than a bit annoyed," I'm so sorry Brambleclaw, Please, oh please forgive me I am more sorry than you know. Can you..." "Stop right there your not sorry lair you lied to your supposably mate about leafpools kits to me of all people me!" I shouted, "and NO I'm not going to forgive you...You liar!" "I had to for my sister I made her a promise I had two keep it, " BE...," No you be quite I am so sure that if Tawnypelt asked you to keep a promise you would keep it!"

**Squeralflight's pov **

"Oh and yes I tried to have your kits and of course they died that's why I accepted leafpools pleading two take her kits!""Whau, What?" I managed to say," how did they die?" "They were still born, OH and I guess you wont to no their names, here goes Frostkit, Thistlekit and my little girl Dawnkit. Because they were dead I then took leafpools kits tow help fill the hole in my heart that Frostkit, Thistlekit and Dawnkit left." I told Brambleclaw," but I guess you still won't forgive me, I was going to tell you when I had your next litter, I decided that after my real kits died, OHH and I pregnant with your kits I found this out 4 sunrises after the gathering where Holyleaf told the clans the truth."

**Thank for the reviews guys. Please R&R **


	3. Thank you!

**Hi every body! I am so sorry about not updating I've been so busy with end of year exams and writing my next fanfic!**

**Brambleclaw's Pov**.

She turned but not before I saw the hurt, love, sadness but most of all anguish in her perfect green eyes. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth, I really am" She whispered.

Then she ran back towards camp. I decided to hunt on the way back to camp so I would have time to think.

**Squeralflight's pov **

I told him about the kits I'm having, I thought as I ran back to camp. I went straight to the nursery and told the other queens that I was expecting kits. They asked, "Who is the father of the kits"

I told them, "Brambleclaw is the father."

All the other queens were very surprised that brambleclaw was the father of my kits. I started to turn away when Ferncloud asked," Have you told him yet?"

"Yes." I replied. "What did he say?" Daisy asked. "Nothing he just stared at me with hate in his eyes but then when he looked at my stomach his gaze turned warm, but it turned back to hate when he looked up." I whispered the last part.

They all gasped when they heard what happened. "Come on inside so we can find you a nest to sleep in." Ferncloud told me. "Thank you for being so kind to me even after I lied to the whole clan about Holyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather." I said, "No problem, because no queen should have to go threw what you did." Daisy replied.

**Thank you guys for putting up with me not writing for a while!**

**Please remember to R and R!**


	4. Never be mean to a female

**Why hello everybody I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I have had a major case of writers block!**

**Brambleclaw's Pov.**

As I walked back into camp all of the queens were death staring me and so were all of the females in camp. Many of them were standing in groups talking and kept looking at me. I went over to Daisy and asked her what was going on, she just looked at me and said, "Why would I want to talk to you, seems as you hate the mother of your kits!" I just stared dumb struck HOW could they know about that…. Unless Sqiurlflight told them. But why would she tell Daisy. There was movement from the entrance to the nursery and Sqiurlflight walked out, "Daisy I," she began, then she saw me, "I just have t to go do something." She stammered.

**Sqiurlflight's POV.**

All of the queens had been nice to me, I had almost completed my nest and was just about to ask Daisy where the moss was when I saw him, Brambleclaw. "I just have t to go do something." I knew I stammered. I turned and quickly walked back into the nursery. No I thought I do not want to see him so soon after what happened. I occupied myself with trying to make the nest better until I was sure he had left. Daisy walked in just before I went to see if he was gone. "he's gone and will not be coming back for 4 sunrises, because I said you had to rest after what happened in the forest and after your first litter." She told me. I said, "Thankyou Daisy for stopping him from seeing me." We talked for a little bit longer then I went and got some more moss, finished my nest, ate a very delicious mole and went to sleep.

**I think that this is my Longest chapter yet! Again I am so sorry for not updating and thank you to my loyal fans! You know who you are!**


	5. Help

**Hey Guys I have a major case of writers block! Can you guys give me some ideas please! Please try to answer these questions:**

**What should happen after 4 sunrises**

**How should the other cats in the tribe react**

**Should Bramble claw say he is sorry in front of the whole clan**

**Should firestar die in the next chapter**

**Should I have more Brambleclaw pov's or Sqiurlflight pov's **

**How can I improve the plot**

**Should I add romance in the next chapter **

**Should I do a firestar Pov**

**Should I do a Daisy Pov on what has happened in the last chapter on what her feelings are**

**And any other things you can think of to help get up more chapters would be greatly appreciated. I will try to get up more chapters soon but may take a while because of assignments. Thanks once again for all of your reviews! **


	6. Different sides of things

**Hey guys thanks for the ideas! Here is the long awaited chapter! Please R&R**

**Brambleclaw Pov**

" Sqiurlflight needs to rest you can come back after 4 sunrises and you need to learn how to treat she-cats before you come back or you will not be able to see her!" Daisy said. I knew she was defiantly not happy I needed advice and fast.

**Daisy Pov**

I watched him leave before turning around and slowly I went back into the nursery to see Sqiurlflight. I saw that she had almost finished a very impressive nest. I told her that he would not be back for a 4 sunrises and told her were the rest of the moss she wanted was so she could finish her nest. Slowly I made my way back to my nest and settled into it to have a rest while I thought about Brambleclaw and Sqiurlflight, I hoped they became mates again and that he would be able to forgive her soon. It would be extremely bad for the kits and for Sqiurlflight if he hated her forever.

**Sqiurlflight Pov**

I made my way to were the moss was being stored so I could finish my nest, after getting a wad of the softest moss I went back to the nursery. A while later I had finished my nest it would be able to fit the kits I thought. Deciding I wanted to go for a walk in the forest I said to daisy "I am just going for a walk I will be back before sun-down" "okay Sqiurlflight take care" Daisy replied.

**Thanks once again for staying with this fanfic I will keep trying to post as much as I can! Thanks for the review!**


	7. Revelations

**Hey guys I would like to say thanks and sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**Brambleclaw Pov**

I had been watching her from the bushes as she made her way out into the forest. Slowly I made my way out of the camp, following her sent I followed her through the forest silently until I saw her sitting in a clearing. "Hello Brambleclaw, come to make my life more of a misery." She stated. What how did she know I was there, as if to answer my silent question she said "You were up-wind so I could smell you." Well that answered my question. I must have been so distracted to not notice. Then I realised she was waiting for an answer. "I am not here to make your life a misery, I wanted to say I am sorry for how I have been treating lately and especially for what happened in the forest. I followed you out her so I could talk to you and tell you how sorry I am, so would you please forgive me Sqiurlflight."

**Sqiurlflight Pov**

Wow I did not expect that, he wanted for me to forgive him. Wait had I missed something or not, last time I checked I was the one who needed to be forgiven according to him I was a liar and should never be forgiven. "I thought I was the one who needed to be forgiven and I also think you said no." I said. "I have been thinking about what you said and I realised why you felt the need to lie to me and I also realised how much I have been mean and spiteful to you when you tried to have my kits." He spoke it softly, caringly. What should I do I love him and he is sorry but does he love me as I love him. It was then that I decided what to say. "Do you love me?" I whispered.

**Brambleclaw Pov**

I started to tell her that I was sorry then she whispered something I thought she would not ask. "Do you love me?" Right then I knew two things, one that she had forgiven me a little, and two that I still love her with all of my heart. "I never stopped loving you Sqiurlflight."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what is her reaction! Thanks guys for staying with me and thanks for all the ideas. You know who you are if you gave ideas! Please post a review or fav and follow this fanfic because that is what keeps me going!**


	8. Oath

**Hey guys! My note is at the bottom of the page!**

**Sqiurlflight Pov**

"I never stopped loving you Sqiurlflight." He loves me, he LOVES me. Was all I could think of. "Really, do you really mean it?" I whispered. He started walking over to me, when he reached me he started to nudge me saying "It is true I do love you." He said, "and I have missed you a lot."

**Brambleclaw Pov**

"It is true I do love you and I have missed you a lot." I said. My heart leaped for joy when she started to purr. I then started to purr as well. I had not felt this happy for moons, it was then that I gave an oath never to hurt her again. "What are we going to tell Daisy?" She asked. "You do not need to tell me anything I have seen it all." I spun around to see Daisy walk out of the bushes. "How did you know we were here?" I asked "I saw you follow Sqiurlflight out of camp so then I followed you to make sure you did not hurt her again." Daisy stated. "I will never, ever hurt Sqiurlflight again!" I declared.

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I would like to thank you for staying with this fanfic and I hope you are able to continue to enjoy it!**

**Please review **

**Yours truly Cassie2000**


End file.
